You're Too Much (오바하는 준면이)
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Calon ayah yang perhatian, tetapi cerewet dan menjurus berlebihan. Siapa gerangan? Sebut saja namanya... Kim Joonmyeon! SuLay GS? BxB? Up to you


**_Fanfiction receh yang dimodifikasi dari salah satu koleksi fanfiction jadul made in dapur saya_**

.

.

.

 **오바하는 준면이**

.

.

.

 **Joonmyeon-Yixing**

.

.

.

 _Tak perlu kutuliskan pesan sponsor, karena sastra bersifat bebas tak mengikat_

.

.

.

-000-

Laki-laki yang menikahinya itu benar-benar cerewet. Dia baru beberapa jam meninggalkan rumah untuk terbang ke salah satu kota di barat daya semenanjung ini, tetapi sudah lebih dari tiga kali menghubunginya lewat _video call_ dan entah sudah berapa kali mengiriminya pesan lewat KakaoTalk. Yixing jadi tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa menikahi laki-laki yang begitu cerewet macam suaminya itu, tetapi tak lama kemudian dia sadar bahwa jodoh tak ubahnya cerminan dari diri sendiri. Yixing sadar, dia juga cerewet. _Kadang-kadang_. Menurutnya _sih_ begitu.

Cerewet dan semicerewet, bukankah itu _klop_ namanya?

"Iya, iya, jangan khawatir. Aku dan Kko Kko baik-baik saja, kok. Kami tak akan meledakkan rumah atau semacamnya, jadi berhentilah merecoki kami dengan ocehan cerewetmu itu. Kko Kko bilang _Appa_ sangat berisik. Dia tidak suka."

Yixing setengah jengah-setengah geli menanggapi ocehan cerewet suaminya. Terhitung ini kali keempat bagi Joonmyeon, sang suami, menghubunginya lewat _video call_ sejak meninggalkan rumah lima jam yang lalu atau dengan kata lain dia menghubungi hampir setiap jam. Benar-benar luar biasa... _Mengganggu_! Yixing jengah, tetapi diam-diam merasa senang juga lantaran dia tahu itu bentuk perhatian Joonmyeon terhadap dirinya dan Kko Kko, panggilan sayang untuk janin tiga bulan dalam rahimnya. Memang sejak mereka berdua mengetahui kehadiran Kko Kko, Joonmyeon jadi makin cerewet dan sebentar-sebentar khawatir padanya dan Kko Kko.

"Aku cuma ingin memastikan kau dan Kko Kko oke-oke saja selama aku tak ada di rumah," Joonmyeon menyahut, wajah tampannya terlihat kurang tenang.

"Rasanya tak tenang mengingat kau berdua saja dengan Kko Kko di rumah. Ibuku juga, sih. Kenapa beliau baru bisa datang besok? Aku jadi susah konsentrasi. Tak ada yang menjagamu dan Kko Kko--"

"Astaga, Kim Joonmyeon," Yixing memotong kalimat Joonmyeon. "Kau ini memang kelewat _oba_ *. Rasanya aku dan Kko Kko ini macam dua balita yang tak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Sudah, ah. Aku mau masak untuk makan malam. Kko Kko mulai lapar. Dia mau makan _kimchijjigae_ katanya," Yixing berinisiatif mengakhiri percakapan, khawatir Joonmyeon bakal mengoceh lebih lama lagi.

"Jangan mengajakku _video call_ terus. Cukup kirim pesan lewat KaTalk. Sudah, ya. Kasihan Kko Kko, dia lapar." Yixing mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, seakan-akan gerakan itu bisa membuat Joonmyeon melihat calon bayi mereka kelaparan.

Joonmyeon kentara sekali keberatan, tetapi alasan Kko Kko lapar membuatnya tak sampai hati. Joonmyeon jelas tahu, Yixing jadi mudah lapar sejak mengandung meski kebiasaan barunya itu belum berhasil melonjakkan berat badannya secara drastis. Yixing baru naik tiga kilogram dan berdampak pada bentuk tubuhnya yang mulai sedikit berisi menjurus seksi hingga Joonmyeon seringkali panas dingin dibuatnya. Sayang, ujung-ujungnya Joonmyeon tersiksa lantaran dia belum berani menyentuh Yixing yang masih beradaptasi dengan Si Kecil Kko Kko.

Joonmyeon mengalah. Laki-laki itu pun mengakhiri percakapan lewat _video call_ hingga Yixing berkesempatan untuk mulai memasak menu makan malamnya, _kimchijjigae_.

Yixing tengah berkutat dengan kuah _kimchi_ berkepul ketika ponselnya kembali mengeluarkan bunyi notifikasi. Sebuah pesan Katalk dari 꼬꼬아빠, Kim Joonmyeon.

요리조심해

(Hati-hati selama masak)

손 다치지 않게

(Jangan sampai melukai tanganmu)

불조심해

(Hati-hati dengan kompor)

칼조심해

(Hati-hati dengan pisau)

피가 나면 절대 안돼

(Pokoknya kau tak boleh berdarah)

내 와이프 한 명밖에 없으니까

(Soalnya istriku cuma satu)

Yixing tertawa membaca pesan suaminya. Joonmyeon pastinya khawatir membayangkan Yixing berkutat dengan pisau. Maklum, Yixing ini 'kan punya riwayat hemofilia. Luka sayat sedikit bisa berakibat buruk bagi Yixing jika tak cepat-cepat ditangani.

Tak ingin semakin membuat Joonmyeon khawatir sekaligus mencegah laki-laki itu kembali menerornya lewat telepon, Yixing buru-buru membalas pesan Joonmyeon dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang satu lagi sibuk mengaduk kuah _kimchijjigae_.

ㅋㅋㅋㅋ오바더

(Hahaha kau makin berlebihan)

ㅇㅋㅇㅋ꼬꼬아빠

(Oke, oke Kko Kko Appa)

Tak sampai satu menit, Joonmyeon mengirimkan balasan.

ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

(Hehehe)

그래오바. 미치도록 사랑하니까

(Iya, aku berlebihan. Soalnya aku benar-benar mencintaimu)

Yixing tersenyum _kemayu_ membaca pesan tersebut hingga lesung pipinya muncul di pipi kanannya. Dia tersipu-sipu dan merona, khasnya setiap kali Joonmyeon menyatakan cinta meski hanya lewat KaTalk.

"Dasar berlebihan," Yixing menggumam manis seraya mengetikkan balasan.

ㅋㅋㅋ나두사랑해, 울꼬꼬두

(Hehehe aku juga mencintaimu, Kko Kko juga)

Bisa ditebak, Joonmyeon kembali membalas dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua menit.

사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 우리 팀이야

(Love you love you love you. Kita ini satu tim)

영원히 같이 할 팀이야

(Tim yang akan selalu bersama selamanya)

"Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon." Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa geli membaca pesan Joonmyeon. Dia menunduk untuk menatap perutnya yang masih rata, lantas berbicara dengan suara lembut pada calon bayinya di dalam sana.

"Kko Kko-ya, ayahmu bilang kita satu tim. Ya, satu tim, dengan _timjangnim_ * paling cerewet sedunia. Ayahmu itu."

Bunyi notifikasi kembali mengalun dari ponsel Yixing. Sebuah pesan KaTalk, masih dari Joonmyeon.

요리잘하구얼른먹어. 울꼬꼬 배고프다며

(Masak yang enak dan cepat makan. Katanya Kko Kko lapar)

불이나 칼 꼭 조심조심!

(Hati-hati dengan kompor dan pisau!)

"Dia mulai cerewet lagi. Kko Kko-ya, _Timjangnim_ kita ini benar-benar cerewet. Kapan aku selesai masak kalau dia terus-terusan mengirimiku pesan, eh?"

Yixing kembali menatap perutnya, tampak geli mengingat ayah dari janin yang tengah tumbuh di dalam sana.

 _Sial, Yixing jadi rindu Joonmyeon!_

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 _Kamus_

 _Oba 오바: berlebihan, lebay_

 _꼬꼬아빠 Kko Kko appa: ayah Kko Kko_

 _Timjangnim 팀장님: ketua tim_


End file.
